1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data transmitting method, server, and system, and more specifically, to a method for transmitting shared data, a server and a shared data transmitting system to share the data with other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals have evolved to include various functions as technologies in electronic engineering, communication engineering, terminal devices, and others have rapidly developed. Such development in wireless communication technologies and data processing enables users to utilize functions to play contents or to wirelessly connect to the Internet as well as to voice call by utilizing mobile terminal devices.
The mobile terminal devices enable user mobility to overcome the disadvantageous fixed nature of a personal computer. However, mobile terminals are rather limited in memory and battery life, due to their compact size. Thus, users have difficulty in simultaneously implementing searching and playing contents or data by utilizing mobile terminals.
In order to overcome these difficulties, searching and playing processes need to be separated. For instance, users may select or search data with devices that have no limitation in a central processing unit, a memory and a battery, and view the selected or searched data with mobile terminals. Users also may select and search data with mobile terminals and view the selected or searched data with other devices.
However, in order to separately implement data searching and data playing, data should actively be shared among devices. Thus, data should be conveniently shamble by two or more devices so that the data can be implemented or processed in two or more devices. In addition, since the devices have different specifications and working environments from each other, data needs to be processed in consideration of the specifications and working environments of the devices. Therefore, a method to more conveniently share data is necessary.